God of the storm
by EPIC-FEIRYWOLF
Summary: Naruto who was dealt a bad hand at life, continued to grow thanks to the aburame clan, when he gains a sudden power, he will show the world the marvels of captain marvel. Fem haku and fem shino harem... short first chapter but will have longer chapters and flashbacks... not a yaoi


**hello wolf here... so the poll is done and leading story... SHAZAM! Which is amazing, and also fem characters which are fem haku and fem shino with calm smart and quite naruto... bang**

 **I dont own naruto or captain marvel... *balls eyes out*** **ok so this is just a introductory chapter so its going to be somewhat short but... the rest will atleast be 5000-10,000 words**

Chapter 1:speak my name

It was a peaceful October night in the village of the hidden leaves, it was so peaceful the people of the village had decided to take an evening stroll through the village. Not realizing their mistake. The villagers in their state of peace were shocked still as a deafening roar tore through the night. Panicking went through the village as the vissage of the nine tailed fox was seen running towards the village. In their fear they started to run in a mass panic, trampling one another trying to escape the clutches of death that seemed so close to their throats they could literally feel the icy hand close around it.

 **at the spot the kyuubi emerged from**

Minato Namikaze a man who stood at 6 ft and had dandelion yellow hair, donning his jonin outfit which consisted of a pair of blue shinobi pants and a black shirt with a white cloak over it with flames licking the bottom of the cloak.

And his wife Kushina Uzumaki a woman who stood a good 5 ft 4 in with feiry red hair and a whitish tan battle kimono with blue trim and a uzumaki swirl on the back of the kimono.

They ran as fast as they could considering one held a baby boy born just minutes before and the other went through child labor and a biju ripped out their seal, towards the might kitsune in an attempt to stop it from destroying their beloved village.

"Kushina I'm sorry but it looks like the only way to stop it now is to seal it in our son, naruto..." minato said with tears running down his eyes as he ran closer to the giant fox, looking down at his newborn son who had tan baby skin and blue eyes that almost seemed to glow with golden blond hair.

"I... I know it's what we must... but is there no other way..." she panted out trying not to sob at the thought of giving their newborn son a life of pain and suffering.

"Chuckle... if there was then I would do it in a heart beat... but it seems inevitable" minato replied to his wife.

They stood one in front of each other as both started doing the hand signs at an incredible rate their hands nothing but blurs as the fox quit destroying the civilian district turning to the large build up of chakra next to it. Only for it to be to late as two voices called out in sync.

"reaper death seal..." they said as the ethereal form of the shinigami stood behind both parents shooting its hand through both before grabbing the initire fox and placing it in the small child that now contained the entirety of the kyuubi no kitsune.

When the death God started to disappear with the forms of minato and kushina they were able to say their last words to their son...

"Naruto... we... love you" and with that they disappeared from the mortal realm... not noticing the blue glow emanating from naruto and the whisper in the wind which sounded like

"You are the chosen heir..."

Sarutobi haruzin the 3rd hokage and dubbed the God of shinobi and the professor, say quietly in what once was and now is chair in the hokage tower...

"Sigh... minato what am I supposed to do... almost the whole village has learned about naruto the instant the fox was gone... sigh" exlaimed the old man who once again wore the ceremonial hokage robes.

Whaa... whaaa.. Whaaaaaa

"Damn guess I better go take care of him..." the old leader said as he walked out the room to go take care of the child.

 **10 years later**

after the village finding out about naruto called for his death the aged leader sarutobi was forced to have naruto taken into a clan, luckily for little naruto the aburame clan decided to take him in stating "why should we fear a baby who holds something different, when we also hold something different from ourselves" the 3rd thinking it best gave the child to them.

As naruto grew up he developed a quite and calm attitude along with being one of the smartest children his age always reading books when he wasn't training day in and day out. He trained extensively in seals and taijutsu with kenjutsu, he was already a seal master having studied seals since he could read which was around 4 years old.

Naruto was a nice and respectable child having grown up in the aburame clan, and since they were a no nonsense clan they decided when he was 8 to tell him about his parents and the kyuubi no kitsune. Because of this he trained even harder for his precious people and to make his loved ones proud, of course he still made time to have a childhood.

Him and the heiress, shina **(it is a real name that means virtue, good)** where best friends and eventually she had developed a crush on him. He knew but decided to wait till she was ready to confront him...

And just yesterday he had finally completed his shinobi exam as the second best, only just behind sasuke because his scores on ninjutsu were absolutely terrible, no matter what he tried he could only do the substitution and the transformation. Thankfully his scores on the test and everything else was good enough to pass.

And here we are with said boy surrounded by angry adults about to get the beating of a life time... did I forget to mention he was severely hated... no... oh well

 **on top the hokage monument**

"there's nowhere to run now demon brat" a civilian said holding a butcher knife getting ready to stab the poor boy

"It is illogical to attack me, why because I am not a demon and you simply do not comprehend how this seal works..." naruto now ten years old stood tall at 4 ft and 6 in he had the body of a powerful swimmer/ warrior with several weight and gravity seals and other seals all over his body looking like tribal tattoos.

He had blond hair in a slicked back style and two bangs that went down the side of his face framing it, and a pair of dark sunglasses hiding his eyes. And wore a pair of white gi pants with a black belt and a red sleeveless vest that zipped up from the hip to his shoulder and red padded gloves. To complete the look he had small pouch on both his thighs with sealing equipment and a sword on his back, now your probally wondering what the sword was well it used to be his father's it was the raijin blade or lightning blade of the 2nd hokage.

Just as naruto was about to jump over the crowd the small patch of dirt he was standing on gave way to his weight which normally was around 80 pound but with around 500 pounds of weight and resistance seals on he was pretty heavy.

As naruto fell he was actually sweating up a storm as he saw the ground approach he was planning to land as safely as he could before the scenery started to blur and then turn to blue with what appeared to be lightning streaks in it.

Before naruto knew it he hit the ground softly but what surprised him more was that he was now in a cave with seven statues depicting the seven sins... as he continued walking he saw a throne up ahead with a old man sitting on it with a large beard and a weird cloak. Approaching the man he was greeted with

"welcome young naruto... I have been waiting" the man said in a smooth tone showing the wisdom of his age.

"Um... hi, may I ask why I am here and who you might be" naruto asked eyeing the man carefully

"I have many names most of which you could not comprehend nor fathom as for my name... you can call me shazam" *rumble* "as to why you are here... well you are to be my heir, my replacment... my chosen" he said appearing behind naruto and setting his hand on his shoulder.

" I have to ask why me... what's so special about me.." naruto asked confused as to why this man would want him to inherit whatever power...

"That is a easy one, for since your birth you have been dealt the worst hand and yet you were able to protect your heart from the seven sins of man..." he said as he appeared back at his throne " all you have to say is my name or shazam..*rumble* ...and you will gain the wisdom of Solomon the strength of Hercules, the stamina of atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles, and the speed of mercury... it will be like going into a tailed beast mode or opening the eight gates, but better you cha fly.. you can become indestructible, and you can change the world... all this and you just have to say my name... now my destiny is over and yours must begin... goodbye naruto"

With that the cave started to collapse and with a bellow of

"SHAZAM!"

Blue lighting struck naruto where he stood, when it cleared he looked the same but could feel a power greater then the ten tailed demon of myth flow through him. Taking one last look behind him to the man who granted him this power, he took off the ground and flew through the cave towards the exit was.. towards his new destiny... towards a life of power and struggles and love?

 ** _so how was it for a short first chapter..._**


End file.
